


We All Have Our Cross to Bear

by danwriteskink



Series: Cross Bones Style [8]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Under-desk, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Sometimes dealing with House is painful, but Lisa takes solace in the fact that Thirteen is suffering so much more. And doing it in silence.





	We All Have Our Cross to Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink 2017, prompt = nipple play

There is no better salve for dealing with House's bullshit than a compliant little sub under the desk, thinks Lisa. She cups her hand in her chin and affects an expression of bored disinterest that will keep House engaged for at least as long as it takes her to come, then she digs a heel into Remy's back to encourage her industry. The desk sits high, well over her hips. House thinks she chose this oversized piece of furniture because, deep down, she wants to feel infantilised. 

Remy's head is buried in Lisa's cunt, and Lisa's knees are wide open. If it wasn't for the modesty panel at the front of the desk, House would clearly see how his doctor has Lisa spread with two fingers, clit exposed so she can work it with her tongue. Lisa tilts her head as a wave of pleasure builds; Remy has learned Lisa's rhythm well. If it were appropriate, and if she thought for one second that House wouldn't notice, Lisa could easily let the pleasure crest and peak. House is too good at body language, though, and Lisa is taking enough of a chance as it is. If he stays much longer, he'll smell what's going on.

A soft chime comes from beneath the surface of the desk, and Remy's body jerks. Lisa frowns. The sound came from one of the clamps screwed down tight on Remy's nipple, it has snagged against the metal strut on Lisa's chair. Lisa is displeased with the lack of care Remy has shown, but a little impressed: that must have hurt quite a lot, and yet Remy did not cry out or moan. In front of her, House leans forward with interest. Something must be showing in Lisa's expression.

"The answer is no, House. And it's not going to change, so find another way to get it done." Lisa is finding it difficult to get her mind off the thought of Remy, crouched under the desk with throbbing nipples, trying her hardest not to cry out, still working Lisa's clit as hard as she can. God, thinking of Remy in pain was pushing Lisa over the edge. She wanted House out of here, so she could wrap her hand in Remy's hair, grind her face against the girl's tongue, force Remy's tortured nipples to snag and clatter against the base of the chair. For now, though, she shows iron control, looking into House's face and delighting in what she knows and House did not. She will be coming soon. 

House scowls, tries to elucidate the details. Lisa stares, waits, thinks of the way Remy whimpered as she tightened the screw on each clamp. Maybe next time she'll get Remy to put them on herself. Turn the little screw while Lisa watches, inflict pain on her own flesh at Lisa's command. 

House is turning, rocking towards the door with an uneven gait. Lisa waits for the next wave of pleasure to build. The door slams shut, and her hand shoots under the desk, wraps in Remy's hair and she thrusts herself upwards against the girl's mouth. Remy's lips close around her clit, the tongue still worrying at the tip of flesh. Lisa is finally coming, hard and strong, to the chiming of metal on metal as Remy's clamps play like bells.


End file.
